The objectives of this project are to investigate the relationships between the conformation of phage RNA and its biological activities as mRNA including ribosome attachment, peptide synthesis, and regulation by formation specific protein-phage RNA complexes which modify the translational process. The current specific objectives are: (1) to isolate and characterize the mechanism of action of an inhibitor of phage RNA translation from Salmonella typhimurium (2) Compare translational mechanisms in cell-free systems using E. coli and coliphage and Pseudomonas arugenosa and its phage PP7. (3) To develop a cell-free system to use in studies of the translation of the double stranded RNA phage 6 of pseudomonas.